


Once Upon A Board Game

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Board Games, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: It's board game night at Percy and Wesley's, but something isn't quite right with Wesley.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086833
Kudos: 1
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Once Upon A Board Game

**Author's Note:**

> I span my wheel and the pairing it gave me was this one... Enjoy!
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing: Board Games

"Wes!" Percy called up the stairs as he replaced the lid on the game box. "Wesley! Where are the dice?" It was a stupid little thing, but Wesley knew that Percy liked things to be put back in their place and he was halfway convinced that Wesley moved things to deliberately wind him up, to put a little more excitement into lives. Percy wouldn't have described their lives as boring in the first place, but anyone who looked at their relationship from the outside would only see two straight-laced men who just happened to live together.

"What dice?" Wesley called back, his feet could now be heard on the stairs as he made his way down to where Percy was currently trying to make sure that they had everything that they needed to be able to host their board games night, and it seemed that his boyfriend was doing everything in his power to derail said evening, which Percy didn't fully understand considering that the friends that were coming were mainly Wesley's from university.

"The dice from the Snakes and Bladdered game. They're not in the box. The shot glasses are." Percy handed the box to him as he past on his way towards the kitchen to get the drinks out of the cupboard so that they were set out in plain sight for their guests when they arrived. Percy ended up pouring himself a glass of wine while he was there, just to calm the nerves that he didn't even fully understand.

"Oh. The dice." He heard a soft clunk as Wesley set the box down and reached around Percy into the cupboard next to his right ear, his breath tickling the back of Percy's neck. "Here." He said as he turned Percy around to face him and forced the dice into his palm. "Now will you calm down? The neighbours can hear your heartbeat through the wall."

"I'm perfectly calm." Percy muttered, though they both knew that that was far from the case. Wesley seemed to be willing to play along for the time being as he pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek. "Can you help me?"

"I am helping you." Wesley said softly, his fingers now grazing across Percy's cheek. "You don't think I'm helping?"

Percy raised an eyebrow slightly but he did manage to give a soft chuckle. "I mean help me to get ready for tonight." He didn't want to state the obvious, but he did want for Wesley to take the whole evening as seriously as he was.

For someone who people had always mistaken for him during their school days, there were times when they couldn't be any more different, and that had been more than proven when they had left school and Percy had taken up a post at a bookshop and Wesley had gone on to enrol at a university. It wasn't until they had completely gone their separate ways - and left their scholastic rivalry behind them - that they had reconnected and become friends. Now they weren't just friends, they were lovers, and while that was a confusing development it wasn't an unwanted one.

"Okay, okay. Looks like you're planning to get more than a little drunk at this shindig that you're hosting?" Wesley picked up some of the bottles and headed through to the living room without waiting for an answer.

Percy gave a soft sigh before he followed him through, the board game and the rest of the bottles in his arms. He didn't know what Wesley's problem was today, but he supposed that he would find out soon enough. He set the bottles out on the desk and the game out on the coffee table without saying another word to his boyfriend, but when he stood up straight and turned to face Wesley, he saw that the man was down on one knee in front of him.

"I was going to wait until everyone got here - your family, my friends - but it almost seems as if you're going to fall out with me." Wesley's voice was shaking but his eyes gleamed with a confidence that Percy had never seen him hold before. "Percy Ignatius Weasley, will you marry me?"


End file.
